Un amour véritable ne meurt jamais
by Milalove
Summary: Se passe à l'épisode 4x11 de Vampire Diarries... Katherine voulant avoir le remède avant la bande d'Elena ramène avec elle, Sophie, une sorcière capable de l'aider à obtenir ce qu'elle veut mais ce dont ignore le vampire, c'est que la sorcière a d'autres plans en tête, elle lancera un sort sur Caroline et grâce à cela, la sorcière pourra contrôler l'hybride originel à sa guise
1. Le sortilège de Sophie

**Titre de l'histoire: **Un amour véritable ne meurt jamais

**Genre: **Romance, Drame, Humour

**Rating:** T un peu plus loin M

**Résumé: (AU).** Se passe à l'épisode 4x11 de Vampire Diarries... Katherine

voulant avoir le remède avant la bande d'Elena ramène avec elle, Sophie, une

sorcière capable de l'aider à obtenir ce qu'elle veut mais ce dont ignore le

vampire, c'est que la sorcière a d'autres plans en tête, elle lancera un sort sur

Caroline et grâce à cela, la sorcière pourra contrôler l'hybride originel à sa

guise.

**Chapitre 1:** Le sortilège de Sophie

_**POV Caroline **_

Nous étions en guerre, la bande des originels contre la nôtre, entre Kol qui

devient fou et qui est décidé à tout faire pour nous empêcher de trouver la

cure ainsi de libérer Silas nous rend la tâche très difficile car à lui, s'ajoute aussi

sa famille, bien que Rebekah s'est alliée à notre cause, je la soupçonne de

manigancer quelque chose dans notre dos. Peu importe ce qui se passe tout

ceci n'annonce rien de bon.

Mais d'abord je devais régler quelque chose, parler avec Klaus car je n'ai pas

apprécié le fait qu'il s'en soit pris à la mère de Tyler sans aucun scrupule alors

qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce que Tyler et ses hybrides avaient

planifié.

Je m'habillai aussi que je pus, c'est-à-dire en trois quart d'heures, un record

pour moi, j'avais opté pour un jean bleu, un débardeur noir et une veste noir,

je pris mon sac Hermès et m'en allait bien décidé à remettre l'hybride en place. Je pris un quart d'heure pour arriver au manoir Mikaelson, je me postais

devant sa porte et inspirais profondément, au moment où je voulus sonner, la

porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Klaus.

-**Caroline**! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

-**Klaus.** Dis-je sèchement.

**-Entre je te prie**. Dit-il me laissant la possibilité d'entrer.

J'entrais dans la demeure immense des Originels, je détestais tout ce luxe mais

qu'importe, je n'étais pas là pour ça. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers son

bar servant deux verres de whisky, il me tendit un verre que je pris en le

remerciant.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chère Caroline? Tu es venue pour me divertir une fois **

**de plus? Que complotez-vous cette fois-ci? **M'interrogea-t-il sentant la colère

monter dans sa voix.

**-Nous ne complotons rien du tout et si tu veux parler de tes hybrides... **

Commençai-je.

**-Mes hybrides? Ton cher petit-ami Tyler a détourné mes hybrides de mon **

**asservissement alors la mort de sa mère n'est qu'une piètre consolation pour **

**le mal qu'il m'a** **causé.** M'interrompit-il en hurlant.

-**C'était sa mère, elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'y était pour rien. Pourquoi te **

**venges-tu sur des innocents? Tu les as tué tes hybrides, toi-même tu les as **

**tué.** Criai-je à mon tour.

**-Parce qu'ils se sont libérés de mon asservissement mais heureusement la **

**fille des Appalaches a eu la bonne idée de me prévenir de ce qui se tramait **

**dans mon dos. Sage décision de sa part**. Confia-t-il avec un large sourire.

**-Hayley?** M'offusquai-je.

**-Tu n'étais pas au courant? Tu es toujours au milieu de tous ces complots et **

**là tu n'as pas eu vent de cette information? Serais-tu lésée**? Se moqua

l'hybride.

**-La garce. **Marmonnai-je en colère.

**-Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai affaire. **M'annonça Klaus tout en

me chassant de chez lui.

**-Tu me dégoûtes, tu es de loin la pire des personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré **

**de toute ma vie et j'espère que tu resteras seul pour le restant de tes jours. **

Crachai-je avant de prendre la porte.

Je partis de chez l'hybride vexée et surtout en colère contre cette chienne de

louve, comment avait-elle pu nous trahir alors que c'est elle qui avait proposé

son aide à Tyler, j'envoyais un sms rapide à Tyler l'informant de la trahison de

sa copine et ensuite j'allais au Mystic Grill, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de

fort pour calmer ma colère et mes envies de suicides envers cet hybride imbus

de sa petite personne.

_**POV Katherine **_

J'étais de retour à Mystic Falls et avec une sorcière qui allait m'aider à trouver

ce remède grâce à ça j'allais pouvoir enfin acheter ma liberté. 500 ans que

j'étais en cavale, je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toute et pouvoir

commencer une nouvelle vie.

**-Que veux-tu exactement Katherine? **Me demanda Sophie.

**-Tu es une ancienne sorcière qui plus est puissante, tu veux que Klaus t'aide **

**toi et tes sœurs à vous libérer du règne de Marcel. J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut, sa **

**plus grande faiblesse et en retour je veux ton aide pour retrouver la cure **

**avant la bande d'imbécile de Mystic Falls. Répondis-je. **

**-Et quelle est cette faiblesse?** M'interrogea-t-elle.

**-Chaque chose ont son temps, d'abord le pacte ensuite l'information. **

Répliquai-je agacée.

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une sorcière comme les autres, je veux **

**des preuves avant d'agir.** Me rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Très bien. Klaus est peut-être l'hybride le plus puissant de la terre mais tout **

**le monde sait qu'il a une faiblesse, il essaie de l'ignorer mais il le sait. Il s'est **

**amouraché d'un bébé vampire du nom de Caroline Forbes. A chaque fois **

**qu'elle est en danger, il accourt comme un parfait petit toutou**. Expliquai-je.

**-Klaus amoureux? Il ne peut aimer personne, même pas sa famille. Je ne te**

**crois pas.** Refusa-t-elle.

**-Je savais que tu dirais ça, alors faisons un test et voyons si notre cher **

**hybride n'accourt pas**. Proposai-je avec un sourire en coin.

_**POV Caroline**_

J'étais au Mystic Grill en train de me saouler, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à

chaque fois que je vois Klaus, j'ai tendance à me mettre dans des états pas

possible, il peut être cruel comme il peut être énervant, malgré ça il peut

devenir aussi doux et très charmant. Je crois que cette ambiguïté dans son

comportement me fascine, sa façon d'agir et de changer d'humeur en un

battement de cil mais ce qui est encore plus fascinant c'est son comportement

vis-à-vis de moi, malgré toutes les trahisons et les façons dont je me suis servie

de lui, il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur, sa colère n'a jamais duré plus d'une

heure. M'aime-t-il vraiment?

**-On est toute seule sans son hybride?** Plaisanta Katherine s'asseyant au bar à

ma droite.

**-Que veux-tu? Ta cavale est-elle déjà terminée?** Sortis-je plein de sarcasme.

**-Oh! Tu t'inquièterais pour moi?** Me demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

**-Rêve pas, personne ne se souciera jamais de toi. Tu ferais mieux d'aller **

**creusé ta tombe et d'y rester pour l'éternité**. Répondis-je en lui lançant tout

mon venin.

**-Pas pour l'instant, j'ai plusieurs choses à découvrir et grâce à toi je pourrais **

**avoir ce que je veux. Bonne nuit ma douce. **Rétorqua-t-elle avant de me briser

la nuque.

_**POV Sophie **_

Katherine venait de me ramener une jeune femme blonde, elle était

endormie, je suppose qu'elle a dû utiliser la manière forte pour l'amener au

cimetière. J'avais tout préparé pour le rituel, cet endroit recelait la puissance

magique de toutes les sorcières mortes ici. Un endroit parfait pour un sort

puissant, grâce à ce sort j'allais être à même de contrôler Klaus, ainsi je

pourrais délivrer mes sœurs de l'emprise de Marcel.

**-Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps, j'aime ça**. Lança Katherine jetant le

corps de la blonde dans le cercle.

**-Et Klaus?** Interrogeai-je ignorant ses propos.

**-Il arrive, il vient de recevoir mon message avec comme cadeau une photo de **

**sa belle au bois dormant**. M'informa-t-elle.

**-Bien**. Dis-je.

_**POV Klaus**_

Si Caroline ne me plaisait pas depuis longtemps elle pourrirait dans une tombe.

Son arrogance me faisait perdre tout contrôle, me faire un sermon à propos de

la mère de Tyler alors que c'Est-ce dernier qui a provoqué mon courroux, s'il ne

s'était pas mêlé de mes affaires, sa mère serait peut-être encore en vie

aujourd'hui. Cela lui servira de leçon de toute façon, ainsi il comprendra que je

n'épargne jamais les personnes qui se mettent en travers de son chemin et il

devrait s'estimer heureux que je l'ai épargné.

Ma colère était telle que j'envoyais mon verre de whisky contre le mur qui se

brisa au contact de celui-ci.

**-Niklaus nous devons parler. **M'annonça Elijah émergent de nulle part.

Au même moment je reçus un message d'un numéro inconnu, lorsque je

l'ouvris, une image de Caroline endormie dans les bois et en bas de la photo il

y'avait un message: "Je tiens ta chère sweetheart, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle

meurt, ramène-toi au cimetière de Mystic Falls."

Je bouillonais de rage en recevant ce message, me menacer en mettant

Caroline était vraiment lâche. Je pris ma veste prêt à partir quand mon frère

me retint le bras.

**-Où vas-tu? Je dois te parler c'est important**. Me retint Elijah.

**-Désolé cher frère mais ton histoire devra attendre, je dois aller jouer au **

**chevalier servant auprès de la belle au bois dormant**. Expliquai-je brièvement.

**-Je viens avec toi. **Déclara mon frère.

Je n'opinai pas et nous partîmes ensemble au cimetière de Mystic Falls porter

secours à Caroline.

Elijah et moi arrivions au cimetière, je pouvais entendre des battements de

cœur, nous suivîmes cette piste sans faire de bruit pour prendre les ravisseurs

par surprise. Mais que ne fut pas notre surprise, quand nous vîmes Caroline en pleurs avec une jeune femme aux cheveux assez courts dans un cercle avec

plusieurs bougies autour d'elle.

**-Une sorcière!** Déduisis-je en voyant toute son artillerie.

**-C'est exact. Klaus, Elijah.** Nous salua-t-elle.

**-Sophie que fais-tu ici?** L'interrogea Elijah.

**-Vous vous connaissez?** Demandai-je dépité.

**-C'est du problème dont je voulais te parler tout à l'heure.** Me répondit Elijah.

**-Pourquoi avoir enlevé Caroline? C'est moi que tu veux alors on va parler **

**mais relâche-là.** Ordonnai-je.

**-Ton frère connaît la raison de ma venue ici et sachant que tu n'allais pas **

**obtempérer j'ai choisi la manière forte après tout c'est ainsi que tu parles. **

Me nargua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**-Que me veux-tu?** L'interrogeai-je.

**-Je veux que tu nous aides mes sœurs et moi à détrôner Marcel, depuis qu'il **

**dirige la Nouvelle-Orléans il empêche toute sorcière de recourir à ses **

**pouvoirs de sorcière.** M'expliqua-t-elle.

**-Et pourquoi vous aiderai-je?** Rétorquai-je.

**-Facile, je sais combien cette jeune vampire te plait, tu as des sentiments **

**pour elle mais ton amour pour elle ne suffit pas. Pour t'obliger à nous aider, **

**j'ai besoin d'elle mais aussi de l'enfant qu'elle porte en elle ou devrais-je dire **

**de votre enfant.** Répliqua-t-elle.

**-Mensonge, elle ne peut-être enceinte de moi. Nous sommes des êtres **

**surnaturels, nous ne pouvons pas procréer et je te rappelle que je n'ai **

**aucune relation avec elle.** Lui rappelai-je irrité.

**-Tout ça je le sais mais je suis bien plus puissante que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **

**J'utilise la magie ancestrale et grâce à cette magie je peux faire de la jeune **

**femme ici présente une mère potentielle grâce à un ingrédient important **

**l'amour que vous vous portez l'un l'autre. Avec cet amour j'ai pu concevoir **

**un enfant qui naîtra dans neuf mois, un bébé conçu grâce à l'amour. Si tu ne **

**me crois pas alors écoute**. Me raconta-t-elle.

Je vis Elijah se concentrer et tendre l'oreille puis il me regarda avec un air

stupéfait, je fis de même et là je pu l'entendre, j'entendais ce cœur qui battait

dans le ventre de Caroline. Un petit être vivait dans son ventre, je tournais

mon regard sur Elijah, j'étais confus et surpris mais au fond de moi je

ressentais un peu de bonheur.

**-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une de vos ruses de sorcières?** Questionna

Elijah.

**-Si vous avez une sorcière, interrogez-la et elle vous montrera l'enfant mais **

**sachez que je contrôle la vie de cet enfant et celle de sa mère. Si vous ne **

**voulez pas les perdre tous les deux vous ferez mieux de nous aider et de **

**revenir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour détrôner Marcel**. Nous menaça Sophie

avant de disparaître.

Caroline s'évanouit instantanément, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne tombe

mollement. Elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle était endormie. Je rentrais au

manoir avec Elijah et Caroline.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Besoin

de temps et il fallait que je trouve une sorcière pour qu'elle puisse m'éclaircir

ce miracle si je puis l'appeler ainsi.

_**N.A: Je suis fan du Klaroline et je ne m'en remets pas du déroulement des **_

_**évènements à Mystic Falls et à la Nouvelle-Orléans alors je refais les épisodes **_

_**de mon point de vue. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. **_


	2. Caroline is pregnant

_**« Quand j'avais six ans ma mère me disait que le bonheur était la clef de la vie. A l'école ils m'ont demandé ce que je souhaiterais faire quand je serais grand. J'ai écrit que je voulais être heureux…**_

_**Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais rien compris à la question… **_

_**Alors je leur ai dit qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à la vie… »**_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mel023**** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai posté la suite.**

**Immortelle42 : ****Je ne laisserais jamais tomber mon couple, je suis et je serais Klaroline always and forever. Quand on fait partie de la famille Originel, c'est pour l'éternité. J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira.**

**Odessa :**** Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres aura ma fic mais tu as raison j'ai revisité quelques épisodes de TVD car il y'a plusieurs points qui ne devaient pas être inséré à mon humble avis. En tout cas on verra en fonction de l'évolution du couple Klaroline.**

**Alina : ****Merci, je te la vends sans problème lol. **

**Caroline chérie :**** Klaus agira comme d'habitude quand il s'agit de son bébé vampire surtout que maintenant un petit être les unira à jamais. **

**Marion60 :**** Voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise comme le précédent.**

**Fleur bleue :**** Voici la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

Chapitre 2 : _**Caroline is pregnant**_

POV Klaus

J'avais installé Caroline dans ma chambre et je descendis au salon, je fus rejoint en quelques secondes par mon frère. Je me servis un verre de bourbon pour noyer ma colère dans l'alcool bien que je sache que l'alcool n'avait que très peu d'effet sur nous les vampires. Je bus mon verre cul-sec et m'en resservit un, j'avais les idées en vrac, tout me paraissait incompréhensible. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un vampire qui avait pu procréer même grâce à la magie.

« Cela ne te servira à rien de te plonger dans l'alcool. Nous devrions appeler la sorcière Bennett pour pouvoir confirmer les dires de Sophie. » Me sortit Elijah.

« Parce que tu y crois à ses mensonges ? » M'indignai-je.

« Klaus tu as entendu les battements du cœur de cet enfant qui vit désormais dans le ventre de Mlle Forbes. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. » Me rappela mon frère.

« Ce n'est qu'un de leur tour de magie juste pour pouvoir me manipuler. Et il n'est pas question que je me laisse contrôler par une sorcière sous prétexte qu'elle peut faire du mal à Caroline. » M'énervai-je.

« Alors cela ne te coûte rien de faire venir la sorcière. » Persista Elijah.

« Soit. » Soufflai-je exaspérer.

Je me resservis un verre tandis que mon frère appelait la sorcière pour qu'elle puisse venir, elle accepta sans problème. Le tact de mon frère payait à chaque fois et j'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui. La sorcière arriva un quart d'heure après accompagné de Stefan.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Caroline ? » S'enquit immédiatement Bonnie.

« Elle est à l'étage. Elle se repose. » L'informa Elijah.

« Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que c'était important, de quoi s'agit-il ? » Questionna Bonnie portant son attention sur mon frère.

« En effet c'est très important mais vous devriez vous asseoir. » Dit mon frère les faisant signe de s'installer.

Ce qu'ils firent et nous les suivîmes. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil habituel, croisant les jambes, mon verre de bourbon à la main.

« Tout à l'heure Mlle Caroline s'est faite enlever par une sorcière. Quand mon frère et moi sommes allés lui porter secours, la sorcière nous a expliqué qu'elle a jeté un sort sur Caroline, un sort qui serait capable de faire d'elle une mère potentielle. Et si nous avons fait appel à vous c'est pour savoir si un vampire peut procréer et si une sorcière en utilisant la magie ancestrale peut-elle permettre un tel miracle. » Expliqua Elijah.

« Quoi ? Ça voudrait dire que… » S'écria Stefan abasourdi.

« Oui. D'après la sorcière, Caroline porterait en elle l'enfant de Klaus et qu'elle a pu effectuer ce sortilège en utilisant l'amour qui lie Klaus et Caroline. » Ajouta mon frère.

Je pus voir à l'expression du visage de Bonnie qu'elle était stupéfaite, je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Stefan quant à lui semblait assez serein et réfléchissait à la situation. Il eut un silence pendant un certain nombre de minutes avant qu'il ne soit brisé par Bonnie.

« Où est-elle ? Je dois vérifier si elle est vraiment enceinte ensuite j'éplucherais mes livres de magie s'il parle de ce genre de sortilège. » Dit Bonnie.

« Suivez-moi. » Dis-je me levant de mon fauteuil, déposant mon verre sur la table.

Je montais à l'étage direction ma chambre, suivi de mon frère, de Stefan et de Bonnie. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, laissant ainsi apparaitre une Caroline endormie sur mon lit, Bonnie fut la première à passer la porte de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers Caroline et s'assit tout près d'elle. Elle retira le drap qui couvrait Caroline et déposa sa main sur son ventre en fermant les yeux. Elle resta dans cette position pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de se tourner vers nous en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est bel et bien enceinte mais il y'a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal. » Lâcha-t-elle arquant les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Il y'a un sort qui lie Caroline et l'enfant à quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit Bonnie.

« Comment ça ? » Rétorqua Stefan.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette sorcière mais elle est très puissante, vraiment puissante. Je ne connais pas le type de magie qu'elle utilise mais le sort qu'elle a lancé est d'une puissance qu'elle a pu faire en sorte que Caroline puisse être enceinte mais malgré cela elle a jeté un autre sort et cette fois-ci sur Caroline et l'enfant. Ils sont liés à cette même sorcière, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a un droit de vie ou de mort sur eux. Ce qui veut dire, si la sorcière meurt, Caroline et l'enfant mourront aussi. » Expliqua Bonnie.

« Peux-tu y remédier ? » Questionna Elijah.

« Je crois que je peux mais je ne contrôle pas tout à fait mes pouvoirs pour l'instant et j'ai peur de faire du mal à Caroline ou à l'enfant. » Répondit Bonnie avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Bien. » Dit simplement Elijah.

Nous ressortîmes de ma chambre, laissant Caroline se reposer car le réveil allait être assez agité quand elle saura qu'elle porte mon enfant. Je pense que la nouvelle ne l'enchantera pas du tout.

« Pourquoi cette sorcière a-t-elle effectué ce sort ? Que voulait-elle à Caroline ? » M'interrogea Stefan.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sauf que c'est une sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'elle s'est mise en tête que Caroline était ma faiblesse et qu'à travers elle, elle pouvait m'atteindre. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Apparemment elle est très maline. » Lâcha Stefan.

« Qu'insinues-tu ? » M'énervais-je.

« Klaus tu es le seul ici à vouloir penser que tu n'as aucune faiblesse mais lorsque Caroline est en danger, tu accours sans hésitation. Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui courir après, tu fais exprès ou quoi de ne pas voir qu'elle est un moyen de t'atteindre facilement ? » Répliqua Stefan.

« Bonnie quand pensez-vous pouvoir annuler le sort que cette sorcière a jeté sur Caroline et l'enfant ? » Demanda Elijah changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Demain j'aurai probablement trouvé quelque chose. » Répondit-elle.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie beaucoup d'être passé. » Remercia Elijah.

« Caroline est mon amie alors il est normal que je sois là pour elle surtout maintenant qu'elle porte l'enfant de Klaus. » Rappela-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

« Que comptes-tu faire quand elle se réveillera ? Car ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et n'apprenne qu'elle est enceinte. » Me demanda Stefan curieux.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je m'en occupe. » Répondis-je sincère.

« Et pour Kol ? » Demanda Bonnie faisant allusion à l'hypnose sur Damon.

« Kol va annuler son hypnose, je m'en charge. Pour l'instant mettez Jeremy à l'abri le temps que je m'occupe de mon frère. » Répondis-je fermement.

« Ok »

Bonnie et Stefan s'en allèrent me laissant ainsi seul avec mon ainé. Je pus apercevoir un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Il semblait joyeux et j'aurai parié que c'était le fait d'apprendre que j'allais être papa qui le fit sourire ainsi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » M'enquis-je.

« La famille Mikaelson va s'agrandir grâce à toi. Nous allons avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été possible un jour mais cet enfant est la clé à tout. » S'enthousiasma mon frère.

« Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il s'agit de Caroline ok ? Elle n'acceptera jamais de garder cet enfant et qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être père ? » Rétorquai-je irrité.

« Niklaus depuis longtemps j'ai cherché ta rédemption et aujourd'hui je l'ai trouvé. Cet enfant qui va naître est ta rédemption, la chair de ta chair, le sang de ton sang ne peut que te mener vers la lumière et je suis sûre que cet enfant pourra t'apporter beaucoup plus à toi et Caroline. Sophie a raison, il est temps que tu reprennes ta place de roi à la Nouvelle-Orléans et ce, avec ta famille et ton fils. » Argumenta-t-il.

« Klaus… » M'appela Caroline descendant les escaliers.

Elle nous regarda surprise, elle s'avança vers nous ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Elle fit une grimace avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'aller vomir dans le levier. J'échangeais un regard furtif avec Elijah, il comprit ce à quoi je pensais, elle avait les symptômes d'une femme enceinte et Bonnie confirmait le fait qu'elle portait vraiment un enfant en elle mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net, il fallait que je le vois de mes propres yeux alors quoi de mieux que d'aller voir un médecin qui connaissait le monde surnaturel pour faire une échographie à un vampire ?

Caroline revint vers nous, le teint pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où est Katherine ? » Nous questionna-t-elle.

« Katherine ? » S'exclama Elijah surpris.

« Oui Katherine, c'est elle qui m'a brisé la nuque tout à l'heure avant de me conduire au cimetière et puis cette sorcière, le sortilège, les incantations, la douleur que j'ai ressenti au ventre… Elle… Je…Elle a dit qu'elle allait me faire un précieux cadeau… que grâce à ce cadeau elle obligerait Klaus à la suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans… Elle a parlé d'enfant…Elle a dit que j'allais porter son enfant…Elle… Oh non ! Mon Dieu ! » Se remémora-t-elle.

« Caroline… »

« Non ! Non ! Ne me dîtes pas que ça a fonctionné. Non ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte, ce n'est pas possible. Non… Non… NOOOOOOON. » Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

« Caroline… » Soufflai-je désolé.

« Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas porter l'enfant d'un être tel que toi. Je ne peux pas porter l'enfant du diable, pas ça. Tout le monde mais pas toi, non…non… non, je ne suis pas enceinte, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Oui c'est ça ! Juste un mauvais rêve et dans quelques secondes je vais me réveiller. » Se rassura-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put laissant des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Elijah sans m'en avoir averti lui brisa la nuque, il la rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe mollement sur le sol. Je savais qu'il avait eu un bon réflexe car elle n'allait pas arrêter de délirer, je savais qu'elle allait avoir une telle réaction mais je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait aussi mal. Je ne sais pas si je voulais être papa mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi ignoble qu'elle ne veuille même pas être la mère de mon enfant. Si cet enfant était bien réel, serais-je un bon père ? M'aimera-t-il ou me détestera-t-il ? Je pense que la deuxième option me serait insupportable, j'ai vécu toute ma vie en haïssant mon père et je ne voulais pas que mon fils me haïsse à son tour. Elijah ramena Caroline dans ma chambre et revint au salon à vitesse vampirique.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se repose encore. Nous avons une réunion de famille dans un quart d'heure et c'est plus judicieux qu'elle soit endormie lorsque nous parlerons. » M'annonça Elijah.

« Quelle réunion ? » Interrogeai-je confus.

« Tu vas être papa Niklaus et Marcel a pris la ville que nous avons bâti. Nous devons la reprendre ensemble en famille et ainsi consolidé nos liens. Finn n'est plus et notre famille s'amenuise, l'arrivée de cet enfant est un grand espoir pour nous tous. » Pérora Elijah.

Une demi-heure après, ma famille était réunie dans la salle à manger, nous étions tous les quatre assis, Elijah en face de Kol et moi en face de Rebekah.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir Elijah ? » S'impatienta Rebekah.

« Nous devons parler de notre famille. » Informa-t-il.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Du nombre de siècle que moi ou Kol avons passé dans un cercueil à cause de la colère de notre frère ici présent ? » S'énerva Rebekah tout en me provocant.

« Je sais que les relations avec Klaus n'ont pas toujours été facile mais pour le bien du nouveau membre de la famille, nous nous devons d'enterrer la hache de guerre. » Déclara notre ainé.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Quel nouveau membre de la famille ? » Questionna Kol curieux.

« Niklaus va être papa. Il attend un enfant de Miss Forbes. » Répondit Elijah.

_N.A/ Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Très peu de klaroline j'aimerais savoir si ça vous a plu. Est-ce que la réaction de Caroline était exagérée ? Bisous et à la prochaine. _


	3. Je te déteste mais je t'aime

Réponses aux reviews :

**Immortelle42 : Oui tu as raison elle est dur mais je pense que cela peut se comprendre non ? Elle porte désormais l'enfant de l'être qui est à l'origine de beaucoup de leurs souffrances et en plus elle sort encore avec Tyler. De quoi la rendre hystérique mais je pense qu'avec le temps peut-être sera-t-elle capable de laisser une chance à Klaus. En plus avec Elijah qui veut que cet enfant vive, je ne pense pas qu'elle a beaucoup d'option devant elle.**

**Odessa : Crois-moi, je préfère aussi mille fois mon scénario plutôt que celui de JP (garce et salope). Je pense que oui et peut-être que dans la série elle aurait pu réagir plus follement mais jamais elle ne menacerait de tuer l'enfant car nous tous connaissons la grandeur d'âme de notre Caro.**

**Fleur bleue : Oui nous tous on aurait aimé voir une Caro enceinte mais avec JP comme scénariste, faut pas trop rêver. Je pense que Tyler sera celui qui le prendra mais vraiment très mal et je crois que la situation amusera Klaus. Et pour ce qui est de Liz Forbes, je pense qu'on aura des surprises venant d'elle car malgré tout c'est une femme qui a la tête sur les épaules et c'est elle qui aidera sa fille à faire le bon choix quant à l'avenir de son enfant.**

**Mel023 : Toujours aux abonnés présents ça fait plaisir. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que Caroline réagisse autrement mais avec un peu de recul, elle apprendra à connaitre Niklaus et non ce Klaus qui terrorise tout le monde. J'essaierai de décrire l'évolution de leur relation du mieux que je pourrais. **

**Caroline Chrie : Oui Caroline va aimer ce bébé, c'est son enfant donc je pense que ce sera naturel.**

**Alina : Je n'ai pas vraiment poussé sur les réactions de Kol et de Rebekah car comme on peut s'en douter dans la série ils ne sont pas tellement intéressés par la vie privé de leur frère et je pense même qu'ils s'amusent en voyant leur frère accro au bébé vampire alors que celle-ci n'arrête pas de le repousser. Lol !**

**Marion60 : Si dans la série on pouvait avoir un tel retournement de situation je pense que je serais la Klaroliner la plus heureuse du monde. **

_Klaroliners le moment est venu de nous battre pour sauver notre couple. Faisons en sorte qu'à la saison 2 de THE ORIGINALS, notre blonde préférée puisse y aller et être aux côtés de notre hybride originel. Signez cette pétition s'il vous plait et faites-la partager._

_ fr/p%C3%A9titions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help_

_**« Les sentiments que nous feignons, nous finissons par les éprouver. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. C'est terrible. J'ai décidé de ne plus le voir, mon cœur ne veut plus, ma tête refuse, mais chaque pore de ma peau hurle au manque. Jo, tu sais quoi ? L'amour ça nait dans le cœur mais ça vit sous la peau. Et lui, il est tapi sous ma peau. »**_

Chapitre 3 : _**Je te déteste mais je t'aime**_

POV Rebekah

Elijah venait de nous annoncer de but en blanc que Caroline était enceinte de Klaus, qu'avais-je raté en si peu de temps ? Je les avais retenus elle et ses amis au lycée, j'aurai pu m'en douter.

« Comment ça elle est enceinte ? Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ? Nik et Caroline sont des vampires par conséquent ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. » Protestai-je irritée.

« Qui t'a dit qu'ils ont conçu cet enfant de manière naturelle ? » Me demanda Elijah.

« Crache le morceau Elijah, ton jeu de détective ne te va pas du tout. » S'impatienta Kol.

« Caroline est enceinte grâce au sort d'une sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans appelé Sophie. Elle a aussi lié la vie de Caroline et celle du bébé à la sienne, ainsi si elle meurt Caroline et notre neveu mourront. » Nous apprit Elijah.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Questionnai-je un peu confuse.

« Elle veut faire un moyen de pression sur Niklaus pour qu'il l'aide à détrôner Marcel de la Nouvelle-Orléans car ce dernier interdit toute magie dans la ville que nous avons bâti. » Me répondit Elijah.

« Et qu'attends-tu exactement de nous ? » S'enquit Kol.

« Que nous enterrons la hache de guerre pour le bien de l'enfant et que nous retournions à la Nouvelle-Orléans reprendre notre ville. » Expliqua Elijah.

« Mais et la cure ? On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! » M'indignai-je.

« Rebekah cette cure n'apporte que des ennuis et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle existe vraiment ni ce que nous trouverons sur cette île. J'ai d'autres préoccupations que de trouver ce maudit remède. Nous laissons tomber cette idée stupide. » Déclara Klaus.

« Pour une fois en mille ans, tu dis quelque chose de censé. Je viens avec vous, pas que vos histoires de couples m'intéressent mais j'ai la vague impression qu'aller là-bas me fera faire un peu d'exercice. » Lança Kol avec un large sourire.

« Tu es d'accord ? » M'étonnai-je.

Jamais Kol n'avait été d'accord avec les décisions d'Elijah encore moins avec celles de Klaus. Je regardais mon frère dépité par sa réponse.

« Et toi Rebekah que décides-tu ? Tu nous suis à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » Me demanda Elijah.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre et vous aider ? J'ai passé plusieurs siècles dagué à cause des humeurs exécrables de notre frère. » M'énervai-je.

« Rebekah ta famille a besoin de toi aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Tu auras un neveu que tu pourras couvrir de tout ton amour, un être qui ne demande qu'à être accepté et aimé au sein de notre famille. » Argumenta Elijah.

Ces paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté, il voulait que je sois attendrie et je l'étais. Je n'appréciais guère le bébé vampire mais elle portait l'enfant de mon frère, mon neveu. J'allais être tata, quoi de plus merveilleux que cette nouvelle ? Rien ne vaut ce genre de nouvelle même pas cette cure.

« Très bien, je viens avec toi. » M'inclinai-je finalement.

« Bon, maintenant que ce point est réglé. Kol tu devras annuler l'hypnose que tu as effectuée sur Damon. » Le prévint Klaus.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce Gilbert mérite de mourir ainsi plus personne n'ira à la recherche de ce remède car si Silas est réveillé même toi mon frère tu ne seras pas de taille face à lui. » Répliqua Kol recommençant avec sa paranoïa.

« Kol ! » Gronda Klaus.

« Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter pourquoi ? Questionnez votre sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans et vous verrez comment elle réagira. » Persista Kol.

« Très bien. Tu as gagné nous ne réveillerons pas ce Silas mais quoi qu'il en soit, annule cette putain d'hypnose. » Hurla Klaus agacé.

« C'est comme si c'était fait, frangin. » Sourit Kol avant de disparaitre.

« Tu crois qu'il va annuler l'hypnose ? » Demanda Elijah.

« Oui mais je crois aussi qu'il va certainement s'amuser un peu. » Répondit Klaus.

« Quand partons-nous pour la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Caroline est-elle prête ? » Renchéris-je.

« Nous partons certainement la semaine prochaine. Et Caroline n'est pas au courant, nous n'avons pas encore réglé la question de sa grossesse alors pour parler de voyage maintenant serait mettre de l'huile sur le feu. » M'apprit Klaus.

POV Caroline

Je m'étais réveillée une fois de plus avec un mal de crâne affreux, c'était la deuxième fois que l'on me brisait la nuque cette journée et j'étais vraiment d'une humeur à massacrer tout ce qui bouge. Klaus et son frère allaient me le paye, que je sache j'étais une femme enceinte.

Tout d'un coup lorsque je me mis à repenser à la sorcière et à tout ce qu'elle avait dit, je me mise à pleurer, j'étais enceinte. J'allais avoir un enfant avec lui, j'étais vraiment dans un sal pétrin. Pour le moment il fallait que je trouve Klaus et son frère que je puisse leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Lorsque je descendis, j'entendis une conversation entre Klaus et sa famille, ils étaient en train de parler de voyage. Ils planifiaient d'aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans et de m'y emmener sans même m'avoir consulté ? Donc j'étais devenue la nouvelle esclave des Mikaelson, tout juste parce que je porte l'enfant de Klaus ? Non mais pour qui me prenaient-ils ceux-là ?

« Depuis quand décides-tu à ma place ? De quel droit te permets-tu de dicter ma vie sous prétexte que je porte ton enfant ? » M'énervai-je interrompant leur discussion.

« Caroline je… » Commença Klaus.

« Non. Je refuse de t'écouter. Ton frère m'a brisé la nuque tout à l'heure chose que je n'ai pas apprécié. Vous voulez faire quoi de moi ? Votre jouet ? C'est ça ? Avant cet accident, j'avais une vie ok ? Une vie, des projets et dans tout ça vous ne faisiez pas partie de mes plans et encore moins cet enfant que je porte dans mon ventre. Oui je peux le sentir, je peux entendre son cœur battre. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi cette sorcière m'a jeté ce sort mais je ne te laisserai pas m'approcher ok ? Je ne te permettrai pas de t'introduire une fois de plus dans ma vie et encore moins dans celle de cet enfant. Je t'interdis de nous approcher. » Hurlai-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me mise à pleurer.

C'était stupide ! Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne voulais pas paraître si faible mais je me sentais tellement mal, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Apprendre que j'étais enceinte était encore un choc pour moi, comment allais-je l'expliquer à mes amis ? Et surtout à Tyler ? Comment allait-il le prendre alors qu'il venait juste de perdre sa famille à cause de Klaus ? Je portais l'enfant de l'assassin de ma belle-mère. Quelle ironie ! J'ai toujours refusé les avances de Klaus pensant qu'un jour il cesserait mais me voilà désormais liée à lui pour l'éternité, que je le veuille ou non, j'allais être confronté à lui mais pour l'instant j'avais besoin de quitter cet endroit, je m'en allais de l'hybride à vitesse vampirique et je rentrai chez moi.

Je fus soulagée de constater que Klaus n'avait pas essayé de me rattraper, je rentrais chez moi en larmes. Je perdis la notion du temps et je crois que je m'endormis tellement j'avais été fatiguée par mes pleurs. La maison était bien silencieuse, ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée, peut-être passera-t-elle la nuit au travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, je filais à la douche, j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute la colère et toutes les angoisses que j'avais accumulé tout au long de cette journée. Après une bonne douche, je décidais de faire un test de grossesse, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnerait sur moi étant donné que je suis vampire mais je voulais quand même essayer, je voulais savoir si je n'étais pas folle, si je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je partis à la pharmacie et je revins à la maison avec au moins 10 tests de grossesses, je les fis tous sans perdre une minute et j'attendais le résultat vérifiant chacun d'eux, je fus stupéfaite de voir qu'ils étaient tous positifs, tous. Je me mise à paniquer, je n'étais pas prête pour ça, je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants avec Klaus, j'en voulais mais pas avec lui. Ce n'était pas cette vie-là que je voulais.

Je m'effondrais au sol de ma chambre m'appuyant dos contre le mur, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pleurant en silence.

« Caroline ? » M'interpella une voix familière.

« Oh maman ! » Pleurai-je m'empressant de me jeter dans les bras de ma mère.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras, je pouvais lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, il y'avait des dizaines de tests de grossesses au sol dans ma chambre et moi j'étais au milieu de tout ça en train de pleurer. Avec l'une de ses mains, elle saisit un des tests et le regarda, je pus sentir aux changements de son rythme cardiaque qu'elle était choquée.

« Care ? Co… Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? » M'interrogea-t-elle choquée sachant que tous ces tests m'appartenaient et que tous les tests étaient positifs.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais qu'une chose c'est pleurer et me blottir dans ses bras. Elle le comprit et nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que je brise enfin le silence mais toujours dans les bras de ma mère.

« Je suis enceinte grâce au puissant sortilège d'une sorcière. » Répondis-je à sa question de tout à l'heure.

« Bonnie ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, une sorcière venue de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle m'a jeté un sort pour que je sois enceinte de Klaus, elle a dit que de cette manière il sera dans l'obligation de l'aider. » Répondis-je en larmes.

« Donc tu es enceinte de Klaus. » Conclu ma mère.

« Oui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire maman. Je… Je veux dire…C'est un monstre, il ne peut aimer personne. Et… Oh mon Dieu Tyler ! Maman… Je…suis perdue. » Me lamentai-je.

Ma mère me retourna pour que je puisse lui faire face, elle essuya mes larmes et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Caroline tu ne dois pas regretter ce petit miracle qui t'a été offert, je sais que dit comme ça lorsqu'on est enceinte de Klaus est assez choquant voire même désastreux mais tu ne peux pas blâmer cet enfant pour les fautes commises par Klaus. Je sais que tu sors avec Tyler et que tu te demandes comment va-t-il réagir quand il l'apprendra mais aujourd'hui tes priorités ont changé, ton enfant passe désormais avant toute chose. Je n'aurai pas voulu cette vie-là pour toi, je te voyais autrement mais malgré ce qui s'est passé, je me suis habituée à ta condition de vampire parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es ma fille. Alors oui tu devras trouver un terrain d'entente pour cet enfant car tu ne pourras pas le priver de la présence de son papa, ce serait cruel de lui enlever son père même si celui-ci s'appelle Klaus et qu'il a fait souffrir tout ton entourage. Oui je pense sincèrement ce que je dis Caro. Ma mère m'a dit ceci le jour que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi : « _**Elizabeth un enfant n'est jamais un fardeau mais un don du ciel. Il ne vient jamais sans raison, un enfant est conçu parce que ses parents s'aiment et lorsque l'enfant viendra au monde, il ne sera là que pour faire ressortir le meilleur de ses parents et il les aimera inconditionnellement. » **_Au départ cette phrase m'a semblé sans importance mais avec le temps je me suis rendue compte que ma mère avait raison, Caroline tu es ma fierté et tu étais celle de Bill, tu as fait de nous des êtres meilleurs alors ne te presse pas et donne une chance au père de ton enfant et non à Klaus juste à celui que ton enfant appellera ''papa''. » Me conseilla ma mère.

Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses bras déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux, jamais ma mère ne m'avait parlé ainsi et jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches. Finalement peut-être que grand-mère n'avait pas tort, qu'un enfant fait ressortir le meilleur de ses parents. Quoi qu'il en soit je commençais à sommeiller et je crois que je m'endormis dans les bras de ma mère.

_J'aimerai votre avis sur la réaction de Liz, pensez-vous qu'elle a agi comme une mère ? Qu'elle a su trouver les mots dans ce genre de situation ? _


End file.
